A Sister's Love
by FatalityMass
Summary: "I want to be their light in the darkness, their hope in despair and the love in their sorrow." -Shiro Uchiha I don't own Naruto
1. Chapter 1

**Hello! If your new to my writ then I hope you enjoy this story. If you're returning then you already know what to expect I guess. XD anyways this is a story about- you know what I'll let you figure it out! Enjoy and make sure to review!**

* * *

"Are you ready, Shiro?" A man with Crimson eyes asked. As he looked at the younger girl. She had long raven black straight hair. Going down to her mid back. She had a very delicate looking face. Her eyes were Onyx and her gaze remained focused at the residence down below. She had a black shirt with no collar. The back of the shirt had the Uchiha fan emblazoned on it. Her legs were covered by a black skirt that went down to her ankles. Slowly he watched her hand move to a blade that was still sheathed, that had been lying next to her. She picked it up and with the elegance one could only be obtained through extreme amounts of training, she pulled the blade from its sheath. Revealing a one-sided Katana. It glistened slightly in the moonlight. Almost as if the blade knew the pain it's master was about to take to heart.

"Yes big brother… I am ready." Her eyes swirled into a crimson red, and gained three tomoes. "If this is the way to help the village and to protect Sasuke then let us get this over with." Itachi smiled a sad, yet at peace smile. He then dawned his Anbu mask. Then they heard a deep voice come from behind them.

"If you two are ready, then let's begin. Itachi, remember that after this favor you are to join the Akatsuki. That is when I call for you." Itachi looked over his shoulder. At a man who had an orange swirling mask. Swirling into the eye hole. Inside he could see a sharingan. "Shiro, you are to meet with Itachi and myself to switch your eyes. After all you both will be needing the Eternal Mangekyo." Shiro nodded.

"Now then. Let's get this over with." All three ninja jumped down to residence of the Uchiha Clan.

ONE YEAR BEFORE HAND

"Big Brother! Big brother!" An excited girl, with raven black hair that was shoulder length shouted as she called to her big brother. He had just arrived at the Uchiha clan compound from a tough mission. Even he was pretty exhausted. He was surprised that Sasuke wasn't with his younger sister. Then he remembered that Sasuke was still in the academy at that time of day. He put a smile on his face and opened up his arms. Shiro jumped up and embraced him. Then she said something that caught his attention. "I'm mad at you." He looked at her as she tried her best to look angry. Pouting at him.

 _"If only she knew how adorable she looks right now_. Why? Did I do something wrong?" He asked her. She simply pulled away from him and looked away. Whatever he did it must have been bad… Or maybe it's what he didn't do? He then noticed a gleaming Leaf village head band around her waist. Then he knew exactly why she was angry. "I missed her graduation. I knew I should have chosen a different mission." He looked at her and saw she was shooting angry looks at him.

"Did the genius figure it out yet?" He gave a sad smile and walked up to her. Then he extended his fingers and poked her on the forehead. "Ow!"

"I'm sorry that I missed your graduation. How about I take you to get something to eat tomorrow? To make it up to you." She still had her "angry" face on but it had slightly brightened up to the thought of getting something to eat.

"Yeah! And it's going to be expensive! Hmph!" Then the siblings walked into the compound. Making their way through the clans massive estate. Getting greetings and smiles as they both made their way to the main house. Once they arrived. They removed their sandals and set them aside. Shiro let Itachi go in first. Then followed suit. She always had been the one to let others go first and have a chance. Her father had stated that mentality would be the end of her. Even though he was definitely impressed when she had graduated top of class in every category. She was so happy to see him, looking so proud of her. He even said what he would to Itachi. Of course he had altered it though. He wasn't going to call her a boy.

"That's my girl." It was rare for him to say that to her. She had yet to see him say it to Sasuke but she knew that he would eventually. At the same time she also knew how hard it was to get him to say those magic words. He had only said it twice to her in her entire life. The first time had been when she activated her Sharingan. The most recent had been her graduation.

"Welcome home Itachi. How did the mission go?" Came a sweet and loving voice. Her mother Mikoto Uchiha had always been this sweet. She had never seen her mother get mad. Even whenever someone made a mistake or got themselves hurt. She would always comfort them. She wanted to be like her mother but that was unlikely. She had found out that in personality she may act like a goof ball. But she was viscous. More than once had she lectured slackers and shaped others up.

"The mission was good. Although difficult. I haven't had such a tough time in any other mission. I'm happy that we didn't lose anyone." Her brother said as he situated himself at the table. Their mother smiled and got some water ready for him.

"I'm glad to hear that everyone is alright. Shiro, did you tell your brother?" Before Shiro could say anything. Itachi replied.

"Yes she graduated. I sorry I couldn't be there to see it." Mikoto looked at him then at Shiro confused.

"Not that. Tell him dear!" Mikoto said excitedly. Shiro smiled happily. Rather then saying it she showed him. She looked Itachi in the eyes and then activated her Sharingan. Itachi's eyes widened in surprise to see three tomoes. He may have been young when he mastered his Sharingan but normally a Sharingan user was around twenty when they finally would master it. Yet here was his sister who was only twelve. He smiled yet again. Their mother also was smiling. Then Itachi had a question.

"Have you shown father?" Both the girls in the room started laughing.

"We have something planned for daddy. Right mom?" Shiro said playfully. Mikoto had a sly smile and Itachi could have sworn their eyes were shadowed out of view, as they started giggling together. For some reason he actually felt some fear for his father. Whenever the women of the clan planned something it normally was to scare the day lights out of the men. "Daddy shall experience my art… And never forget it." He was going to ignore the evil aura the two were emitting. Not like he could save his father from whatever cruel fate awaited him anyway. Shiro then noticed it was time for Sasuke to get out of school.

"Hey I'm going to go pick up Sasuke." Shiro excused herself as she got her shoes on. "Alright! Hehe… Oh I'm going to have fun with you Sasuke." She smiled deviously as she sped out the door and ran to the academy. Once Mikoto saw she had left she looked at Itachi with a worried look.

"Do you think her butt is too prominent? I think she needs baggy clothes." Itachi just ignored his mothers worries. He would be more wore when she brought a boyfriend home. And not for her, but for whoever that boyfriend is… He would taste his wrath and his fathers.

Once she made it to the Academy. She saw Sasuke walking down the street. See he hadn't noticed her yet. She figured she would surprise him. She silently closed in on him. Just as he was stretching his arms she pounced. Taking him in a loving hug. He made a little yelp in surprise. "Oh I got the almighty Sasuke Uchiha off guard! What a catch!" She exclaimed a little too happily for the normal person. But in her case it was extremely out of the ordinary. People stopped what they were doing because an Uchiha sounded happy. Also sounded excited. That was not normal… By any means. But once they recognized who it was. Well all life returned to normal.

"Sis! What was that about?!" Sasuke demanded as escaped her love.

"Aww don't tell me that you have a ten foot stick up your butt now like the rest of the clan." She teased. He didn't really find it funny but he did know that in clan standards his sister is considered crazy. And the only other lunatic in the same category as her was their cousin Shisui. He honestly didn't want to be looked at like that but he absolutely adored his sister. Plus today was the day that he showed to her that he was growing up.

"No I can still have fun, but today I got my report card! Check it out!" He showed it to her proudly. She really liked what she saw. He was doing what she did. Getting first in every single class. Except for one. He got second in Genjutsu. Now had it been any other class she would have been fine with it, But Genjutsu was her specialty. Sasuke kinda already knew that she wouldn't be happy about the Genjutsu class but he knew that she would likely help him with that.

"Well your taking the world by storm! Your Ninjutsu is great, your Taijutsu is solid, oh! What's this? Your Genjutsu needs some work." Shiro said as she looked over the paper again. Sasuke looked up at her and asked her for help.

"Can you help me with it? My Genjutsu I mean. You're better at it then father." He made sure to say it in a almost begging way. She looked at him with an arrogant smile.

"Well when you put it like that, I guess I can spare some time to help you out." He knew how his sister was. Pet her ego and she would purr. It was simple yet also complex. If he had asked her to help him in a different tone the same way. She would liked had told him off. "Anyway let's head home. I'm sure you got some homework. Not to mention Itachi is home!"

He smiled and grabbed his sister's hand. "Come on then sis! We got to get home quick! Maybe Itachi will help me with throwing Ninja tools!" He started tugging her along. She didn't let him drag her though, and started running alongside him. As they went she wondered who out did her little brother in Genjutsu. She would love to meet that person. So as they made it to the compound entrance Shiro asked.

"Hey Sasuke, who got number 1 in Genjutsu?" Sasuke visibly cringed as he remembered the fan girl who had done better than him. Her pink hair very much scarred him. "From the look on your adorable little face… I'm guessing it was a girl with a crush on you!" Sasuke just look at his sister with a face that was begging her to help him. "Don't blame me for your good looks. Blame mother and father!"

"I wasn't blaming you! I want help getting rid of those crazy girls!" Shiro put on a thinking face. Then a solution she hoped he wouldn't go for hit her.

"Well you could just fart a lot in front of them." She said with a tinge of hesitation in her voice. He just gave her a disgusted look.

"I'm not farting in front of people! That's terrible!" She smiled then put him in a head lock.

"Good because that would be disgusting! Now take my kisses!" She started kissing him all over his face and head. Until he finally broke out of her hold. Then before she could get it back he ranks fast as he could. "Was it that bad?" She asked herself out loud. She was about to continue walking into the compound when she heard someone sobbing. She looked over her shoulder to see a little blond haired boy with whisker marks on his face. He wore goggles and had a black T-shirt with an orange leaf insignia. His shoes looked a little worse for wear and his shorts had a few holes in them. She had seen him before. Pulling pranks and getting stared at like he was the devil himself. Unable to simply leave him be. She walked towards him and put a hand on his shoulder. He was a little shorter than Sasuke and up close was so cute.

"W-who are you?" He asked still sobbing. She offered him a kind smile. Then introduced herself.

"My name is Shiro Uchiha. What's your name?" He stopped crying if only a bit.

"My name is Naruto Uzumaki… A-and I'm going to be the next Hokage!" He made a declaration through his tears. She assumed that was part of his greeting. Sharing his purpose. His reason to live. She figured he must be clinging to it. His dream.

"Well if you keep crying like that I doubt it, but if you train hard and push yourself past your limits then maybe you can." She stated. Trying to be nice to the boy. She looked at his shorts holes again. Call her OCD but it bothered her. She was itching to sow those holes shut.

"You don't believe me! I'll sho-" She cut him off.

"Where do you live? And do you have thread and a needle?" He looked at her with curiosity. No one had asked him something like that before.

"I live down this way and I have some thread and needle. I just couldn't figure out how to use them." Shiro smile as he pointed the way. Then she took his hand.

"Well lead the way. I can fix your shorts right up!" He led her down the streets and for the first time Shiro felt it. Hatred. Almost every person who saw them have them dirty looks. It hurt her to think that little Naruto went through this everyday. Even people she had known. Shop owners who were extremely nice to her. Gave him and her hateful glares. They didn't even seem like the same people anymore. When she tried thinking about why they could hate him so much she couldn't find an answer. So she started to listen. Listen to their whispers.

"It's that monster again."

"Why would she even touch him?"

"Why does that thing still breathe?" Naruto tightened his grip on her hand. She didn't blame him. Of course she figured she could help him feel a little better. So she flooded the area with her own killer intent. All the civilians shut up real quick. For good measure she activated her Sharingan. Then combated each person glare for glare. Some didn't dare do a double take. Others were more bold. One person that they walked past "accidentally"dropped his drink on the little boys head. That only ended with the man screaming in pain. He had made a mistake. He looked her in the eye. She made sure to put him under a rather strenuous illusion. One where he got stabbed repeatedly. Then left for dead in a pit. As everyone walked by the man. Not even batting an eye at his pain.

Once they got to his apartment. Shiro looked at Naruto who jumped onto his bed. Then hid his face from her.

"Why do they hate me?" Shiro didn't have an answer. She couldn't even think of a valid reason. It all made no sense. She walked over to him and did what she did best. Play around.

"I don't know but Na~Ru~To do you want me to cheer you up?" He looked at her with more interest than before. He nodded. Then almost immediately regretted it. "GOOD!" She soured happily as she flipped him upside down and took his shorts off.

"Hey! What are you doing?!" She smiled and moved the shorts out of his reach.

"We can play a game… After I fix these holes!" She gestured towards the shorts. Naruto covered himself up with his blanket. As she grabbed the thread and needle. Then got to work. He watched from a distance. Noting how she handled the needle so well. She didn't even prick herself with it. When he made an attempt to fix his other shorts he stabbed himself multiple times. He couldn't even hold a kunai right for a couple hours. Once she was done she threw them at him. "Put them on. Then we can play a game." His face had so much happiness in it. She felt like she had possibly saved some ones life. They went outside and started to play hide and seek.

What the girl hadn't realized was the time. It was about midnight when they finally had enough fun and after she gave him a good night hug. She walked home. It was only when she made it to the compound entrance that she realized the time. She was so screwed. Her father had constantly told her that she was to be home before sun down. She slowly walk to her home. Thinking of an excuse. She couldn't think of something so… Plan B it was. Sneak into her room and avoid him. Once she reached the house she took of her shoes. Then walked as silently as possible to the staircase. Her room was on the second floor across from Sasuke's.

"Where are you going young lady?" She heard it come from behind her. Slowly she turned around hoping it wasn't who it sounded like. Of course it was none other than her father.

"To my room father. To sleep and be ready to meet my squad tomorrow." She bowed towards him in respect. He was not pleased.

"You should have already been in bed. Shiro what were you doing out this late?" She shuffled through possible excuses. She could talk about Naruto and say she was helping him. No that would be stupid. He probably also hated the boy for no reason that she knew of at least. So she went with training.

"I was training. Chakra control." He kept a stoic façade. Not letting her catch his emotions was basically his specialty. It was like a training regime that he had devised for all his children.

"Really? I would imagine you could have helped Sasuke with his Genjutsu and trained yourself as well." Dammit this old man was good.

"Alright you caught me father. I'll show you why I was gone." Her eyes shifted into her Sharingan and just as her father was about to speak she used a Genjutsu to make him fall asleep right there. "Sorry father but I ain't dealing with you right now. I got to hit the hay!" She then ran up the stairs and plopped down on her bed. Almost as quickly as she had knocked her father out, she too fell asleep.

* * *

 **Well I hope you enjoyed that first chapter! Make sure to tell me what you think and drop a review. Constructive Criticism is welcomed! It only helps me get better and write a better story for you all to enjoy!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey everyone! Only two reviews last chapter... Man that's a little sad can we get five this time around? XD Please leave a review to tell me what you think.**

 **Also... There is a timeskip this chapter! We are skipping to after the Uchiha Massacre! Then next chapter we are skipping to when Naruto, Sasuke, and Sakura meet Kakashi. Then we will be sailing through the seas known as Canon. They will be many changes. Although eater subtle at first. Also we get to see Shiro's relationship with Kakashi! ENJOY!**

* * *

Breathing. The simple sound that can convey so much. Shiro had bandages around her eyes. Currently everyone thought it was from overusing her Sharingan while training. She was currently in a hospital bed next to her little brother Sasuke. Knowing that he was under an induced coma done by Itachi. She didn't really stress over it. As of late she was wondering if Madara had been rushing. After all instead of swapping Itachi and her eyes in a week, he went ahead and swapped then as soon as they had finished the massacre. Her cover story was simple. She was out late training in the forest. She got home, everything was silent. Since everyone thought she still doesn't know about the clan massacre they had kept her in the dark. What they didn't know and what oddly makes her chuckle every time she thinks about it was that she was apart of the massacre.

"How ironic." She said to no one in particular. Feeling a little nostalgic since last time she was in a hospital room was her chunin exams. Giving a little smile as she remembered the final match in the last part of the exam. Ironically the boy had been a explosion crazy manic who thought it was "art". They had both been promoted to chunin and had kept sending messages to each other. Then she realized something. He was coming to the village so they could spar and he should have been arriving today.

Meanwhile at the village gates.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU'RE ON LOCKDOWN!" A teenage boy with blonde hair going down to his mid back roared. The gate guards or guard since his best friend was sick, Izumo had to deal with this punk.

"Exactly what I told you. We're on lockdown." The blonde was not pleased.

"I come to visit my friend and this shit happens! Listen. Why don't you go get Shiro Uchiha and tell her to get her ass over here. To clear up that I'm not a terrorist!" Izumo's eyes widened. This kid was here to visit Shiro. Too bad he had came all the way from Iwa.

"Sorry but you'll have to com-" Then he was cut off by a old voice that everyone in the village was familiar with.

"Let the boy through. I'm sure after such a tragedy that she will need comfort from a friend." When Izumo turned to face the old man and he gave a salute.

"Lord Hokage! Yes I will let him through." With that the boy went with the Hokage.

"This is one hell of an escort. The Hokage taking me to my friend." The old man smiled.

"Yes. Now I need to tell you something. Shiro your friend is apart of the infamous Uchiha clan as I'm sure you know. But earlier this week her clan was slaughtered." His eyes widened. "By none other than her own brother. Now I want you to do me a favor. Deidara my boy… Please help her through the pain."

"… Yeah I will. But why me?" Deidara asked. Sorrow in his voice.

"Because you're the only person she has to turn to. Her Sensei Kakashi is on mission." They were approaching the hospital. "Oh and boy. From what we know… She has no idea that her family is dead." With that Deidara and the Third went separate ways. Deidara walked up to the receptionist and got directed to her room. He stopped at her door. What does he say? Should he tell her? No. Leave that for someone else. He opened the door and took in the room. It was white like any other one. It had two beds. One which held Shiro and he other her little brother. Shiro had bandages over her eyes. Deidara knew that was probably because she overused her Sharingan.

"Who's there?" He heard her ask. Her head facing his direction. Her hair had grown longer and she was filling out by the looks of it.

"Hey Shiro! It's Deidara. Used your Sharingan too much again?" He was going for trying to keep her in the dark. So he just acted normal. Keeping any sign of sadness out of his own voice. Her face lit up. A smile went wide across her face.

"Deidara! What's up?" He walked over to her bedside and because he knew she couldn't see him. He held her hand. So she could know he was next to her.

"Well I've been doing well. Not to mention my art is even more superior to yours!" Be said a hint of playfulness to his voice. She smirked.

"Your explosions are nothing compared to my Genjutsu! It isn't even Art!" She tossed back. He was happy to hear her wit was intact. But then again she doesn't know.

"Well… How about we go get something to eat? I know you hate hospital food." She visibly cringed at the mention of hospital food.

"Yes! But first… I need to change." Her face heated up a bit. Deidara finally noticed that she was in a hospital gown. He grabbed her clothes and tossed then at her. Oddly enough her panties caught his attention.

"Stripped?" He said a little too loud. As soon as she heard that he ran out the room as apparently she had kunai on her and she was nearly only a inch off in her aim. He waited till she called him back inside.

"Hey I have a question. Why hasn't our family visited us?" She asked as he helped her out of bed. Since she was temporarily blinded. He got her a wheel chair and got her situated into it. The question however was one he really didn't want to answer truthfully. Shiro of course knew they were all dead. But she needed to play everyone.

"I'm sure they have been really busy with clan stuff." He answered. She felt a pang in her heart. Deidara was trying to shelter her. It made her happy to know that he was being so considerate. It made her realize just how much of a good friend he was. He wheeled her around the village. People gave her very solemn looks. Everyone in the village knew about her clans fate, and assumed she didn't. Many of the villagers knew her as the "Wild Uchiha". She had amassed a lot of respect and love in the village. "So where do you want to eat?" She put on a thoughtful look. Then gave a solid answer.

"Ichiraku Ramen! Oh and you're paying." He wasn't going to argue with that. Once they made it to the Ramen stand, Deidara helped Shiro sit down on the seat. Once she was comfy he decided to make a comment on something that he knew would bother her.

"You know…" She moved her head to face him. She couldn't see his face but she knew he was smiling. The undertone of his voice practically screamed 'I'm about to piss you off.' "You're still short." Everything went silent. He could feel it. Her killer intent began to get focused on him.

"I'm NOT short! I'm fun sized! FUN SIZED DAMMIT!" She began to grab at the air next to her waist. Then she remembered she doesn't have her sword on her person. In other words Deidara would live… For now.

"Yeah you're 'fun sized' sure. Although I could have sworn for a second there you were going to try to kill me. That's not being fun." She pouted. Making herself look adorable. Then she figured if she couldn't take his life… Or manhood. She may as well eat until he ran out of cash!

"I want a large Miso Ramen bowl!" She smiled almost triumphantly at him. 'I hope your wallet is ready!' The explosion happy boy felt a chill go down his spine before ordering himself. About half an hour later, Deidara realized how she was very back at him. How? Well he noticed that she only ordered large bowls. Then would eat half of it. Then order another large bowl! Rinse repeat. She was stacking the bowls without even completely eating them.

'Wait a minute… How the hell can she eat so well blind folded?!' he wondered as she dug in. Then when she stopped and he paid the bill. Leaving him broke. She got up and tried to walk around. "What are you doing? Get on the wheelchair." She shot him a look of frustration.

"I want to walk! I hate being in a wheelchair when my legs work perfectly. So are you going to help me walk or are you going to keep bitching?" He knew there was no way of winning an argument with her. One time they were havering a debate over the course of a few months. Every letter they would send each other was mostly just information proving that their 'Art' was superior.

"Alright, alright! But I can't just have you walking blind." He made an clay clone that took the wheelchair back to the hospital. Then he grabbed hold of her hand. "Don't complain. I'm going to guide you so you don't bump into anything." She nodded. Then slowly they began walking through the village. Eventually he realized that she was guiding him where she wanted to go. 'How could I have been so stupid! She just needed a starting point to know how to get home!' He thought to himself.

Shiro already knew where she was and went running to the entrance. But made a puzzled face when she hit some tape. Deidara saw this unfold in horror. She started feeling out the tape. Recognizing it's texture. It was police tape. The type used to seal off a crime scene. Of course she had to play up her acting as she knew what had happened. So to make it more believable she called out for her family. "I'm home everyone!" No response dead silence. Deidara approached her slowly. "Why didn't anyone reply?" She asked in a low tone of voice. He froze. Then she asked again. This time a little louder. "Why didn't anyone reply? Deidara!" Addressing him directly.

"Shiro. I… I don't know how to tell you." He was indecisive. He knew that she was piecing it all together. She'a extremely intelligent and sharp as her blade.

"Deidara! Why didn't anyone reply?!" He snapped out of his thoughts. He looked at her with his resolve hardened.

"There is no easy way to say this. Shiro, last night your clan was slaughtered. Currently the believed killer is Itachi Uchiha." He saw her face pale. Just slightly. Then she just let herself fall to the floor. "I'm sorry Shiro." He heard her sobbing. Her tears began flowing down her cheeks and dripped to the floor. He decided it was a good time to take her back to the hospital. As he carried her back, the tears didn't waver. They just kept coming. Shiro was confused at this. She has helped Itachi slaughter them all. Yet she was crying. Then it hit her. The fact that everyone was gone was sinking in. She would never see her mother again. Never hear her father say 'That's my girl.' When they arrived at her room. Deidara set her down on her bed.

"Thank you…" She whispered in a shaky voice. He held her until the crying subsided. Once it was over he tucked her in, then turned to leave. Stopping outside of the door. He stood lost in thoughts of what to do to help his friend.

'I live in another village. Not to mention I'm no match for Itachi. Not yet at least.' He began to walk towards the exit of the hospital. Think of how he could possibly help his friend. 'I'll train. I'll train my art to be the strongest. Then I'll defeat Itachi and drag him to prison. Where the man can rot.' Unaware that he was being watched by an old man. Looking through his crystal ball.

"You have such a good friend Shiro... Haha." He laughed to himself a little. "What it is to be young and in love. I wonder when they'll be popping explosion happy Uchihas?" He joked with himself before returning to his paper work.

OMAKE (Why? Because I wanna put funny shit! XD)

Two figures were facing one another at the peak of a mountain. Both had longer hair. However one was far shorter than the other. The shorter one was obviously a woman considering her build. Her breast were not too big but not too small. At least not Tsunade sized that is. The man had stress marks on his face. Probably because of how much shit his family put him through. They both states each other down until the man spoke.

"Shiro… You're the same height as before. Shorty." A tick mark appeared on her head. Itachi allowed a small smile to form on his face.

"I'm not short! I'm fun sized!" She stated with an angry face. "Besides… Your just really tall!" He looked down at her. Her head only reaching his rib cage. Not even his center chest.

"Sure thing… Shorty." He said again monotonously. When he looked at her again her eyes were swirling into the Sharingan. After it was done he had to let out a chuckle. "Are you trying to look menacing? With your height that not possible." Then he got scared. He saw her eyes enter her Eternal Mangekyo Sharingan. It's shape was rather intricate. A red butterfly in the background while a black Shiruken was layered on top of it.

"Amaterasu!" She roared. After about an hour of black flames burning everything in its path. She was out of chakra and tired. Itachi looking indifferent as always. Walked up to her and asked.

"You done trying to kill me yet?" She looked up at him with sweat pouring down her face.

"For now." Then they parted. Although when they looked back the mountain was practically gone, but that isn't their problem. Itachi met up with his bro. Kisame the shark man!

"Bro you gotta let me smash your sis! She is hot!" Later that day a funeral was held for the fish man. His last words engraved into his head stone… "WORTH IT!"

* * *

I hope you all enjoyed! Why isn't the note in bold you ask?! Well I was lazy! XD

REVIEW! It's my gasoline... Or maybe I just need to eat some cookies...


End file.
